Entre Dulce y Amargo
by Eufemismo
Summary: El ultimo curso en Hogwarts da inicio, y Hermione tiene que pasar un mal trago una vez por semana gracias a las rondas que ejerce como prefecta al lado de Malfoy. En una de ellas sucede algo que cambiará el rumbo de la historia... Literalmente. ABANDONADO
1. En la ronda

**Hola... este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, este es el primer capi y su continuacion dependerá de la acogida que tenga... Es con mucho cariño y pues... Aqui va...**

**En la ronda…**

Aquella noche el cielo se había revelado contra el mundo en forma de lluvia, nubes oscuras impedían la maravillosa vista de las estrellas mientras que finas gotas que se confabulaban para crear un gran chorro caían por el castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Draco Malfoy se encontraba haciendo su ronda nocturna por los pasillos del Colegio, labor que era obligado a realizar desde que el "inepto" de Dumbledore lo había nombrado prefecto.

Muy a su pesar la oportunidad de molestar a otros con su cargo tenia un costo: Las rondas nocturnas que debía realizar por el colegio, vigilando que ningún alumno travieso estuviera fuera de la cama después del toque de queda. Odiaba profundamente los miércoles, pues esos eran los días en que las rondas quedaban a su cargo, y odiaba con más desesperación a su compañero o en este caso compañera de rondas.

- Granger.- Pronuncio con asco al recordar la discusión que habían tenido durante el inicio de la ronda pasada.

_(Flashback)_

_- No Malfoy, no puedes restarle puntos a Hufflelpuff solo porque ese niño chocó contigo por accidente.- Dijo Hermione irritada ante la escena que tenía en frente- Ya puedes irte Donahue- Habló con voz suave al pequeño de primero que la miraba entre asustado y agradecido- Ah, se me olvidaba cinco puntos para Hufflelpuff, que nunca debieron ser retirados- Dijo como finalizando la conversación con el pequeño mientras este hacia ademán de retirarse, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte mano que se poso en su frágil hombro inmovilizándolo, en parte por la fuerza con la que era retenido y en parte (la mayor parte) por el miedo que el dueño de esa mano le inspiraba. _

_- Tú no te largas hasta que yo lo ordene… - Empezó un enfurecido Malfoy con voz siseante y amenazadora mientras apretaba con fuerza el hombro de Donahue- Además faltan no mas de treinta segundos para que el toque de queda empiece, y mi labor como prefecto es impedir que niños malcriados y desobedientes anden por los pasillos del colegio a estas horas- Dijo fingiendo "fidelidad y respeto" por las normas del colegio- Ahora, espero que en lo que queda de esos treinta segundos tú llegues a tu sala común, porque si no lo haces tu mediocre casa perderá cincuenta puntos- Finalizó Malfoy liberando a Donahue de su alcance y mirándolo con ferocidad- Y creeme cuando digo que tengo mis formas de enterarme de la hora a la que llegas a tu sal…_

_- ¡No te muevas de donde estas Donahue! – Dijo Hermione con una voz peligrosamente delicada…- Yo me encargaré de que NADIE te castigue por llegar después del toque a tu habitación, es mas, yo misma me encargaré de llevarte a tu sala co…_

_- Cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflelpuff- Malfoy había dicho esto con la tranquilidad de quien dice la hora- Ya terminaron los treinta segundos- Y sin mas se empezó a alejar del pasillo donde dejaba a un Donahue con los ojos humedecidos y a una Hermione imaginando mil recetas de venenos en las que podría utilizar a Malfoy como ingrediente principal… - Ah por cierto- Malfoy se había detenido al final del pasillo para dar la vuelta y agregar una cosa mas- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por haberme desautorizado delante de un alumno Granger- Siseo Malfoy dirigiéndose por primera vez a Hermione y jactándose de la cara que ella ponía mientras él se alejaba ahora si de aquel pasillo._

_(Fin Flashback)_

Aparentemente ese día el triunfador de la "Discusión" (en la cual apenas se habían dirigido la palabra) era él, pues fue quien se alejo dejando a su compañera en estado de Shock gracias a la imposibilidad que tenía de pensar una respuesta hacia Malfoy que no tuviera como resultado una condena en Azkaban por uso de maldiciones imperdonables. Pero no, Draco no había ganado esa "batalla" pues su Consiente, Paciente, inteligente y DETESTABLE compañera de rondas se las había ingeniado para comunicarle lo sucedido a una muy racional y estricta profesora McGonagall, que no dudó un solo segundo en reponer los puntos retirados injustamente por Malfoy, además de dejarle claro que si volvía a insultar a alguno de los alumnos llamándole "mediocre", inútil o cualquier otra de las palabras despectivas que solía utilizar para intimidar a los mas pequeños, tendría que limpiar los orinales de la enfermería SIN magia.

"No tolero el abuso de autoridad en este colegio señor Malfoy" había dicho la profesora McGonagall. "además su ilógica acción al quitarle puntos a otro prefecto" Malfoy la miraba, no, la asesinaba con los ojos mientras ella seguía reprendiéndole "espero no volver a recibir noticias de ese tipo que se refieran a su comportamiento". Draco se retiró rumbo a su sala común, para luego ser defendido por Snape, aunque sin éxito, pues la profesora McGonagall había alegado firmemente en defensa de Hermione y de Donahue, dejando en claro que Malfoy había actuado mal.

Lo que a Malfoy le molestaba más de todo lo sucedido, era que la sinvergüenza de Granger había tenido el atrevimiento de acusarlo frente a McGonagall, como si él fuera un pequeño de primero que hacía alguna travesura. "Que inmadura" pensaba. "La única forma que tiene de defenderse es escudándose tras sus adorados profesores". A decir verdad Draco cometía este tipo de injusticias al menos cuatro veces por día, y nadie NUNCA se atrevía a acusarlo frente a una autoridad. Ni siquiera la misma Granger lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, en las que el la había tratado peor que en esta insignificante (a su parecer) riña de niños.

- Estupida sangre sucia.- Murmuró para si, recordando como McGonagall lo había vigilado constantemente toda la semana, y como estuvo a punto de limpiar los asquerosos baños de enfermería si no fuera porque Snape actuó una vez mas en su defensa y lo salvó por un pelo.

- No deberías utilizar ese lenguaje Malfoy- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas- Ni siquiera cuando hablas contigo mismo como una clara muestra de lo ególatra que puedes ser, al no soportar ni un segundo de soledad sin tener que quejarte de lo cruel que se comporta el mundo con tu "perfecto ser"- Recalcó las ultimas dos palabras con especial sarcasmo, mientras que el aludido (que ya se había girado) la miraba con una mezcla de desprecio, asco y odio.

Ahí estaba ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos y de sus deseos de asesinar que tan recientemente lo agobiaban.

- Granger.

- Malfoy.

Silencio… silencio muy tenso.

- Verás sangre sucia…- Empezó Draco- Mi "perfecto ser" como tan acertadamente me has llamado, no tiene tiempo para escuchar las suciedades que tu impura boca puede dejar escapar- Sonrió burlonamente al ver como en el rostro de Hermione aparecía una expresión molesta mal disimulada.- Por lo tanto, te recomiendo que te pierdas de mi vista antes de que el ambiente termine de contaminarse.

A Hermione le había dolido el comentario, pensó que tal vez se estaba dejando manipular por Malfoy; Pues estaba empezando a discutir con él frecuentemente, y ya no lo ignoraba como lo había hecho siempre. Incluso en esta ocasión era ella quien lo estaba provocando, pero bueno eso se justifica, pues él la había llamado "Estupida sangre sucia", aunque de hecho no se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pues eso mas bien pareció un pensamiento en voz alta que el rubio dejó escapar en un mal momento. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que ese "Pensamiento" se refería a ella. Esta vez no permitiría que ese estupido Hurón le ganara, estaba decidida: Ella había empezado la riña, entonces ella debía ponerle fin.

- Que poco original eres Malfoy ¿No se te ocurre otro insulto que no tenga nada que ver con "sangre sucia"? O tal vez has empezado a tenerme aprecio, porque si es así lamento informarte que no deseo tener una relación contigo que vaya más allá del odio.- Hermione sabía que el punto débil de Draco era su orgullo, y definitivamente no se equivocaba.

Draco se pasó una mano por la frente hasta subir a su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, inútilmente claro, pues su cabello volvió a caer sobre su rostro.

- No seas ilusa Granger, yo JAMAS podría acercarme más a ti de la distancia higiénica prudente, además creeme que se me ocurren muchos insultos que te irían perfectamente.- Draco esbozó una sonrisa (claro si eso podía llamarse sonreír) bastante triunfante.- Veamos…- Puso una mano bajo su barbilla y miró hacía arriba, fingiendo estar pensativo- Eres una sabelotodo insufrible, ratón de biblioteca, bicho raro alejado de la sociedad, con una vida sexual poco activa seguramente…- Hizo una pausa para mirar como Hermione enrojecía hasta el final de su frente- Estás enamorada de una comadreja pobretona que le falta un día para graduarse de idiota, además de ser una infantil mimada que no puede defenderse sin escudarse en sus idolatrados profesores, seguramente estudias solo para eso, para tener su apoyo permanente ¿Me equivoco Granger?

Hermione se había quedado helada¿Cómo podía Malfoy ser tan atrevido como para meterse en su vida intima? Además ¿Acaso era tan evidente lo de Ron? (no lo de su graduación de idiota) Ella siempre había pensado que era la única testigo de sus sentimientos hacía el pelirrojo, pero obviamente se equivocaba. Bien, pues si el Hurón quería meterse con el orgullo de Hermione mencionando sus problemas, pues ella no se quedaría atrás.

- Si Malfoy, si te equivocas, yo no estudio solamente para tener seguridad frente a los profesores, lo hago porque me nace y porque sé que soy buena, y si ellos me defienden es porque también les nace… En cambio tú…- Una fugaz llama de malicia cruzó los ojos color avellana de Hermione, llama que no pasó desapercibida por Draco- En cambio tú tienes inmunidad con Snape solo por ciertos "Favores íntimos" que le haces ¿Me equivoco Malfoy?

Eso sí que había sido suficiente para Draco¿Cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia despreciable a insinuar que él y el profesor Snape…? Cielos, su rostro se contorsionaba de asco de solo pensar algo así.

Si, Hermione había triunfado. No cabía en sí de la alegría que le causaba el poder ver por fin al "invencible" Draco Malfoy con el rostro contorsionado de asco y furia, ella casi podía contar los segundos que faltaban para que Draco sacara su varita y le apuntara, pero no lo iba a dejar llegar a ese extremo, ese era el momento preciso para retirarse dejándole iniciado.

- Bueno Malfoy- Hermione había empezado a hablar rápidamente para no darle a Draco alguna oportunidad de interrumpirla- Creo que tenemos una ronda por hacer, no sé tú pero yo no quiero salir castigada por no cumplir con mi deber, así que me dispongo a retirarm…

Hermione había sido interrumpida, pero no por causa de Draco, sino porque sintió mientras hablaba un rápido pero fuerte jalón en la parte de atrás de su cabello, y pudo detectar como varios cabellos le eran cruelmente arrancados. Eso sucedió en una fracción de segundo, porque para cuando Hermione se había girado bruscamente en un acto reflejo, no había absolutamente nadie en todo el oscuro pasillo. Se quedó buscando con la mirada mientras se frotaba la cabeza con su mano derecha para aliviar el dolor que habían dejado sus desaparecidos cabellos.

- ¿Qué te sucede sangre sucia¿Acaso te asustó algún fantasma?- Draco, quien ya se había recuperado del Shock en que lo dejó el despiadado insulto de Hermione, la miraba retomando su posición de arrogante superioridad.

- Oh, ya cállate hurón- Dijo Hermione mientras seguía buscando inconscientemente a su agresor por el rabillo del ojo mientras se volteaba a ver a Draco a los ojos- Realmente debo irme Malfoy, es mejor que empieces a hacer tus rondas por los pasillos de esta torre si no quieres terminar limpiando los baños de enfermería.

Draco observó como la sangre sucia Granger se alejaba con la última palabra. Por esta vez y solo por esta vez Draco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sintiéndose triunfadora, pero no era porque le faltaran ganas de humillarla. No. Era porque el había notado una fugaz mano que flotaba por detrás de la enmarañada cabeza de Granger mientras ella le hablaba de las rondas y otras tonterías. Draco no se había inmutado ante esta visión, pues descubrió al instante porque aquella mano flotaba sin razón aparente tras Granger.

"Capa de invisibilidad" concluyó "La única vez que he visto algo parecido ha sido en Hosmeage en tercer año, cuando la cabezota de Potter apareció flotando en el aire, el resto de su cuerpo de seguro estaba cubierto por la capa" pensó recordando a un Harry invisible que le lanzaba bolas de nieve cerca de la casa de los gritos.

Malfoy caminó durante un rato por el oscuro pasillo tanteando en el aire en busca de algún cuerpo invisible. Cuando se enteró de que parecía un idiota cazando moscas en la oscuridad desistió de su absurda búsqueda "Definitivamente alguien con capa invisible no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente, pero ¿Por qué rayos esa persona habría tomado de los pelos a Granger?" No es que a Draco Malfoy el príncipe de Slytherin le interesara el hecho de que alguien hubiese lastimado a la sangre sucia, es mas, deseaba enterarse de quien era esa persona para enviarle flores. Lo que lo impulsaba a buscar era "Simple curiosidad" como el mismo había dicho mentalmente.

XxXxXoXxXxX

Habían pasado casi 45 minutos desde el último encuentro de Draco y Hermione cuando el primero revisó un fino reloj dorado que solía guardar en su túnica.

- Ya son las 9:55.- Murmuró leyendo la hora; al parecer por fin había terminado la aburrida ronda de ese miércoles.

Draco pasó sus manos por su rostro en una muestra clara de cansancio, y luego empezó a descender por el hall hacia un pasillo que finalmente lo llevaría a las mazmorras, donde estaba ubicada su sala común. Pero para su desgracia una ya conocida sombra se le acercaba por detrás seguramente para molestarlo. Era ella, Hermione Granger de nuevo al ataque. "¿Qué demonios hice hoy para ganármela?" Draco miraba como Hermione se acercaba cada vez más, y fue entonces cuando notó que se veía un poco… Distinta… en realidad su forma de caminar había cambiado, y su mirada… definitivamente en su mirada se podía notar a leguas una gran determinación, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría su vida. _Lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía es que el momento que venía_ _a continuación efectivamente si cambiaría su vida._

Draco se extrañó ante aquel porte distinto que tenia Hermione, pero prefirió darse la vuelta, ignorarla y seguir con su camino. Pues de esa forma seguramente la haría enfadar, porque era muy notorio que Granger se estaba encaminando hacía él; No todos los días una Gryffindor caminaba sola en dirección a las mazmorras, además a las diez de la noche, hora en la cual debería dirigirse a su propia habitación. De seguro lo seguía a él.

"La ignoraré. Tal vez McGonagall necesita que me diga algo" Pensó Malfoy "Bueno pues tendrá que esperar a la próxima ronda, yo ya acabé mi turno" Sonrió ante sus constantes y buenas ideas para molestar a Granger.

Draco sintió como Hermione se acercaba cada vez más, hasta el punto en que sus pisadas se oían a menos de un metro por detrás de él. No le importó, así que aceleró el paso para dejarla sola. Bueno. Esa era su intención, porque fue detenido por una delicada mano que se posaba en su hombro, "¿Que demoni…?"

Antes de que pudiera articular siquiera un pensamiento la dueña de esa mano lo había girado con una fuerza casi masculina, poniéndolo frente a frente con ella. Draco iba a gritar algo hiriente cuando sintió unos suaves y delicados labios posarse en los suyos. La sensación fue tan calida que Malfoy se disponía a cerrar los ojos para entregarse al tibio beso, pero recordó en una fracción de segundo quien lo estaba ¿Besando?

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Granger?- Gritó Draco mientras empujaba a Hermione después de romper bruscamente el contacto.

- ¿Qué parece que hago idiota? Un momento… ¿Dijiste Granger?- Hermione parecía tan extrañada después de escuchar su propio apellido en los labios de Draco, que este pensó por un segundo que tal vez la sangre sucia había olvidado quien era.

Y en realidad la única razón por la cual la sabelotodo podría besarlo sería una perdida de la memoria a gran escala.

- Claro que dije Granger, ese es tu nombre- Con cada palabra Draco subía una tonalidad de desprecio en su voz- Y déjame comunicarte que no debes dejar que tus pasiones secretas se salgan de control…- Malfoy sonreía, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarle a Granger todas las que le había hecho, acababa de descubrir que la sangre sucia se había enamorado de él- Y en cuanto vuelvas a acercar tu impura presencia a menos de dos metros de distancia, te hechizaré…¿Qué dirán Potty y la comadreja cuando se enteren? Porque te aseguro que se van a enter…

Draco se interrumpió en medio de la frase, pues una delicada pero fuerte mano había ido a posarse en su mejilla izquierda, en una forma no suave precisamente.

- Asqueroso mortífago en potencia- Escupió Hermione, después se alejó y doblo el pasillo a su izquierda, que estaba a pocos metros.

Malfoy se recuperó del golpe (que en realidad había sido muuuuy fuerte) y salió corriendo tras Hermione, con intenciones violentas seguramente, pero cuando dobló el pasillo por el que ella acababa de desaparecer, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había ¿desaparecido?

No había rastros de Hermione, era como si se hubiese esfumado, pero lo mas ilógico era la longitud de aquel pasillo, pues cualquier persona se tardaría por lo menos cinco minutos en llegar al final; Tampoco tenia puertas, solo era un pasillo con cuadros y antorchas lúgubres, y Draco estaba seguro de haber reaccionado rápido (lo mas rápido que podría esperarse de alguien que recibió aquel golpe) como para poder alcanzarla.

"Bueno, de igual forma me vengaré" Pensó Draco con malicia antes de continuar el camino a su sala común.

XxXxXoXxXxX

Estaba parada frente a Ron, quien la miraba con ternura mientras ponía sus fuertes manos en la cintura de ella. Se encontraban cerca del lago, hacía un día un poco nublado y los terrenos del colegio empezaban a enfriarse, por eso el le había puesto su capa a Hermione. Ron empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

- Hermione- pronunció suavemente el pelirrojo- Hermione- Repitió, aunque esta vez su voz sonó un poco aguda- Hermione despierta- La voz de Ron definitivamente sonaba como la de una mujer… ¿mujer?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró en una habitación con varias camas adoseladas que tenían cortinas color rojo escarlata, y frente a ella unos ojos oscuros la miraban con el seño fruncido.

- Hermione llevo años intentando despertarte- su expresión cambió a una muy picara- ¿Dime con quien soñabas que no querías abrir los ojos?

- Con nadie en especial Lavender- Mintió Hermione con tono aburrido- Gracias por despertarme, acaso ¿Se hizo tarde?- Para esta pregunta Hermione se sentó en su cama haciendo material su preocupación.

- No tontita, lamento profundamente interrumpir tus sueños con Malfoy, pero tengo que preguntarte algo, ya sabes nuestra amistad es de muchos años y pienso que confías en m…

- ¿QUE DIJISTE?- Definitivamente Lavender había llegado a su limite de chismorreo, pues Hermione casi gritó la pregunta- ¿Acaso insinúas que yo estaba soñando con Malfoy?

Lavender era la persona mas chismosa que había pisado Hogwarts, y por eso Hermione no le tenía mucho aprecio, pues prefería no tener mucho contacto con personas que podían calumniar a su propia madre; Esto sin agregar que durante el año anterior Lavender había sido novia. No. Siamesa de Ron Weasley, y desde que cortaron Hermione no hablaba mucho con ella, así que si Lavender se había tomado la molestia de despertarla era porque un chisme especialmente gordo estaba rodeando a la castaña.

- Tranquila Hermy, solo digo lo que imagino, es normal que las chicas soñemos con el hombre que nos gusta- Lavender hablaba con el tono con que se le explica algo a un niño de cinco años- Solo vine a preguntarte porqué no me lo habías contado antes; Fíjate que robarle un beso a Draco Malfoy requiere de cierta preparación femenina, para que no termine… ya sabes… como ter... Como terminó.- Así finalizo Lavender con cierta vergüenza ajena que no pudo ocultar.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso Lavender estaba insinuando que ella había besado a Draco Malfoy? Claro que lo insinuaba, en realidad lo decía abiertamente como si fuera una verdad irrevocable.

- Lavender…

-… y me parece que como mínimo debiste contarle a Ro-Ro…- Lavender seguía hablando mientras ignoraba la mirada de furia que se estaba formando en el rostro de Hermione.

- Lavender.

- …yo te pude preparar, pude arreglar tu cabello para él, para que no tuvieras la vergonzosa necesidad de robarle un beso…- Para este punto la voz de Lavender empezó a quebrarse.

- La-ven-der.- Hermione definitivamente estaba llegando a su 90 de paciencia.

- …si desde un principio me lo hubieses contado, no tendríamos problemas por el amor de Ro-Ro, pues desde un principio yo sabría que realmente te gustaba Malfoy y no me preocuparía por cuidar a Ronnie de ti…

-¡LAVENDER!- Alerta, Alerta, Hermione explotó al llegar a su 100 de paciencia agotada y gritó a su compañera, consiguiendo así el tan anhelado silencio por parte de la exnovia de Weasley.

- Hermy, no tenías porque gritarme- Lavender había empezado a llorar mientras se alejaba de Hermione como si esta quemara.

- ¡Y no lo hubiera hecho si te hubieses callado de una buena vez!- Añadió la castaña conservando su tono irritado- Ahora escúchame bien porque no planeo repetirlo¿Quién diablos se inventó ese… ese… chisme?- Hermione estaba bastante molesta, y casi suplicaba que fuera Lavender la autora de tal atrocidad, pues de esa forma su victima de asesinato estaría justo frente a ella y no tendría que tomarse la molestia de buscar al culpable.

- Bue... bueno yo… este… - Lavender estaba dando un show digno de ser recordado, pues lloraba (sin lagrimas) y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

- ¡HABLA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!- Estalló Hermione de nuevo.

- Seamus… dijo… ean… chado… Malfoy… Bullstrode… Goyle… tú… eso… parvati… tonces… aquí… tigo- Lavender había hablado tan rápido que Hermione apenas entendió un par de palabras.

- Lavender… mas despacio por favor- Murmuró la Gryffindor.

- Ay pero que sorda- Ante esto Hermione rodó los ojos- Te decía que Seamus le dijo a Dean que había escuchado que Malfoy le contó a Millicent Bullstrode, quien a su vez le estaba contando a Goyle que tú le habías robado un beso a Malfoy, entonces Parvati se enteró y me dijo que viniera aquí a hablar contigo- Terminó Lavender con expresión de "es verdad".

Bien, esto era el colmo¿Cómo era posible que alguien creyera una información tan filtrada? Además de ilógica. Hermione Granger, la chica genio de Hogwarts, la prefecta perfecta¿Robándole un beso a Draco Malfoy? El mismo hurón detestable, mortifago en potencia, con odio declarado a los sangre sucia, los pobres, los traidores a la sangre y todo aquello que no tenga que ver con él mismo; el mismo Draco Malfoy que Hermione abofeteó en tercero por el simple hecho de que era un idiota (es), el mismo Draco Malfoy que la insultaba en cada oportunidad. Definitivamente quien inventó aquello tenía que estar muy mal del coco. Además la fuente era improbable.

- Pero Lavender, eso es ilógico, además de estupido y repugnante,- Puntualizó Hermione evocando una imagen de ella besando a Malfoy- ¿Cómo es posible que Seamus haya oído un cotilleo contado por Millicent Bullstrode? Pues hasta donde yo sé no se lleva muy bien con ningún Slytherin, la única opción sería que lo hubiese escuchado en el comedor, pero la hora del desayuno está a punto de empezar.- Hermione sonrió inconscientemente, pues quería llegar a la conclusión de que la misma Lavender había inventado tal blasfemia, y por lo ilógico del relato al parecer iba por buen camino.

- Seamus lo escuchó en el gran comedor, pues estaba casi vacío porque era muy temprano, ahí estaban Bullstrode y Goyle cotilleando en voz muy alta, por lo que Finnigan se enteró muy fácilmente de lo que sucedió…

- No sucedió- interrumpió Hermione.

- Bien, de lo que "No" sucedió, y por si te interesa Seamus desayunó temprano porque su mamá le envió una lechuza diciéndole que…

- Ya basta Lavender, no necesito que me cuentes la vida de Seamus Finnigan, no creo que a él le agrade- Interrumpió nuevamente Hermione.

- No te la contaré- Murmuró resignada Lavender quien había perdido todo rastro del "Llanto" que asomaba por su rostro minutos antes.

Hermione ya no escuchaba a Lavender (quien había vuelto a hablar), pues su mente trabajaba rápidamente buscando al verdadero creador de tal mentira, porque de lo que si estaba segura era de la total falsedad de esa situación. La ultima vez que vio a Malfoy fue después de que mientras discutían alguien (o algo) le jaló el cabello; En ese instante ella se retiró a realizar su ronda nocturna, al mismo tiempo que buscaba un culpable a su falta de por lo menos 10 cabellos, y cuando faltaban aproximadamente 10 minutos para que la ronda finalizara se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pues ella la había citado para que aclararán unos puntos de las clases avanzadas que Hermione había decidido tomar. Después de unos 15 minutos con la profesora, Hermione se retiró rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar.

Por lo tanto, si Hermione hacía una eliminación de las personas que habían pasado el chisme, después de Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode debió escuchar la mentira directamente de los labios de:

- Malfoy- Murmuró la chica mientras entornaba los ojos como si con desearlo Draco pudiera aparecer frente a ella para ser asesinado.

- … Entonces Parvati me dijo que… ¿Dijiste algo Hermy?- Lavender se interrumpió a si misma y miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No Lavender, ya me voy, y ni se te ocurra repetir esta mentira- Contestó Hermione mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de su cama adoselada dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación que para su desgracia compartía con Lavender.

XxXxXoXxXxX

Draco se había despertado muy temprano ese día, y se había dormido muy tarde la noche anterior, porque no podía parar de pensar en la mejor forma de vengarse de Granger. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería publicar aquel patético intento de beso, para así dejar la reputación de la sangre sucia por el suelo; Bastaba con contárselo a algún Slytherin (del sexo femenino claro) para que a la hora del desayuno todo Hogwarts se diera por enterado. "Bueno, tendré que omitir algunas partes del relato" pensó Draco mientras se frotaba la mejilla izquierda, que aún estaba muy adolorida.

Aunque Malfoy no se había pasado la noche en vela solo pensando en venganza, pues también había repasado mucho lo sucedido con Hermione desde el momento en que se encontraron en un pasillo para empezar la ronda, hasta el momento en que ella lo besó y luego lo abofeteó para luego desaparecer tan misteriosamente por aquel pasillo. "Que rara" pensaba Draco "Primero me insulta, luego me besa descaradamente y al final me golpea como si yo fuera el que le robó un beso a ella."

Al final el rubio descubrió que le estaba dando muchas vueltas a un asunto tan "insignificante", y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir yo no volver a gastar una sola neurona en honor a la sangre sucia. Pero desgraciadamente durmió pensando en ella, soñó con ella y se despertó con la imagen de su rostro plasmada en su pensamiento.

- Que lata, mejor voy a contarle a Pansy ó a Bullstrode lo de la sangre sucia- Murmuró Draco enojado con si mismo por pensar tanto en Hermione.

**Ok... este es el principio espero que pongan sus opiniones para ver si lo continuo...**

**Besos**


	2. A oscuras

Se estaba acercando, estaba a punto de reflejarse en aquel espejo que le robaba el sueño desde hace varías semanas…

- Solo… solo un poco mas…- Dijo con voz entrecortada mientras intentaba mover su cuerpo unos centímetros a la derecha, donde se encontraba el espejo. Increíblemente el exagerado peso que lo acompañaba siempre que soñaba con el espejo de OESED se estaba esfumando, su pierna que hace segundos parecía de plomo estaba empezando a ceder y su rostro estaba a tan solo un palmo de distancia del sortilegio que le enseñaría el deseo mas profundo de su corazón.

Para Ronald Weasley lo irracional de la situación no era en absoluto desconcertante en aquel momento, pues solo deseaba contemplar su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta difícil… Desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts en septiembre de ese año, soñaba casi diariamente con el espejo de OESED y aunque en tan solo dos ocasiones logró recordar lo que había soñado, siempre que regresaba en sueños a la habitación donde se encontraba el espejo, recordaba que había estado ahí en más de 20 ocasiones, las cuales eran repetitivas hasta en el mas mínimo detalle.

Pero esta vez sin embargo era distinto, pues nunca se había acercado tanto al espejo como en aquel instante. Su sueño siempre iniciaba en un salón de color gris, sin ventanas y oscuro, muy parecido a una de las aulas de clase del colegio (aunque estas eran por mucho menos tétricas); Ron siempre aparecía parado junto a la entrada del aula, aunque dentro de ella y en todas las ocasiones sentía una necesidad casi paranoica de cerrar la puerta después de haber entrado; necesidad que cambiaba de fin al contemplar un fantástico espejo que siempre estaba situado en el centro del salón. Después de cerrar la puerta con asombrosa facilidad, su cuerpo le exigía un acercamiento más profundo en torno al espejo, entonces era cuando la tortura empezaba: Peso, sentía un terrible peso en sus piernas y era monstruoso el esfuerzo que exigía cada movimiento, pero siempre lograba acercarse unos metros y sus deseos de contemplar su reflejo aumentaban cada vez más gracias a la dificultad que suponía su meta. Por eso se sentía prácticamente eufórico en esos momentos, pues estaba a tan solo unos 30 centímetros del dichoso artefacto. Solo tenía que arrastrar su cuerpo un poco a la derecha y si lograba estirar el cuello lo suficiente podría contemplarse en él… por fin.

- R…al… es…ta… - Un eco empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Ron y "Maldita sea" el espejo estaba empezando a alejarse… de hecho era Ron quien se alejaba del espejo, como impulsado por una fuerza invisible y mientras todo se convertía en una mancha grisácea para el pelirrojo, su cuerpo era lanzado con violencia fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

- Ro..ald.. d..s..erta..- Ese maldito eco se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. Y ahora todo estaba negro. En ese instante el varón mas pequeño de los Weasley sintió un arranque de odio nunca antes calibrado en su ingenua cabezota anaranjada y deseó por un momento tener la oportunidad de quedarse en la habitación del espejo por siempre, para así poder luchar sin interrupciones por llegar a su dichoso OESED y saber cual era el puto deseo que su corazón aclamaba a gritos. ¿Quién demonios lo estaba alejando del objetivo que casi estuvo a punto de lograr? "Condenado eco".

- ¡RONALD DESPIERTA!- Gritó una voz (esta vez muy clara) en su oído izquierdo.

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y lanzó una mirada asesina a quien había interrumpido su fabuloso sueño con… con…" ¿Que mierda estaba soñando?" en fin, el punto era que se sentía furioso porque estaba seguro de que aquel era un buen sueño y Hermione había llegado de esa forma tan brusca y lo había sacado de su calido sueño "un momento… ¿Hermione?"

En el instante en que Ronald Weasley se enteró de su incomoda (a su parecer) posición frente a la castaña que lo contemplaba con una ceja enarcada, enrojeció casi hasta el inicio de su pecho que se encontraba parcialmente desnudo gracias a la sabana que lo cubría a medias segundos antes de ser bruscamente despertado, pero que en este momento (gracias a un admirable movimiento suyo) solo permitía la vista de su nariz, ojos y frente, la última apenas visible gracias al despeinado flequillo que la surcaba.

- Dejate de niñerías Ron, ya he visto tu cuerpo antes- Dijo Hermione quien acto seguido giró sobre si y quedó de espaldas al bulto de sabanas que suponían en ese momento a Ronald.

- Si, pero recuerda Hermione que debes tener en cuenta que Ron ya no es el mismo- Añadió una voz masculina a su izquierda- Ya sabes, su cuerpo ha cambiado… sus pechos están en desarrollo, sus caderas se ensanchan…. Ah, y casi olvido que hace poco le bajó el… ¡HEY!

- Harry no fastidies ¿si?, no estoy de humor- Gruñó Ron justo después de lanzarle una almohada en la cara a su amigo que se encontraba en la cama contigua a la suya.

- Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo- Dijo Harry sonriente mientras se incorporaba- Por cierto Hermione, ¿porque has venido a hacer escándalo tan temprano?, creo que todo Gryffindor llegará a tiempo a clases gracias a ti.

La aludida frunció el ceño y se sentó en la esquina de la cama de Harry aún dándole la espalda a Ron.

- Para su información falta solo media hora para el desayuno y si no quieren llegar al gran comedor en pijama les sugiero que se vistan y bajen ya.

Detrás de Hermione llegó un gruñido áspero por parte de Ron

Hermione negó con la cabeza y tras suspirar añadió -Además pensé que esto podría interesarles- Extendió un trozo de periódico y se lo enseñó a Harry.

El titular estaba con letras grandes, negras y alarmantes y junto al texto había una foto de un hombre con pinta de león viejo que se sostenía en un bastón y miraba de un lado a otro con prepotencia.

- ¿Han cambiado a Fudge?- se sorprendió Harry tras leer los primeros dos párrafos.

- El profeta dice que Rufus Scrimgeur, el nuevo ministro, es el más apto para la tarea, además creo que desacreditan a Fudge indirectamente en este artículo: lo hacen empequeñecer bajo la sombra del nuevo. ¡Que hipocresía! después de que se desvivían por elogiarlo en la época en la que se pasaba el día fingiendo que quien-ustedes-saben estaba dormidito y debilucho. -Hermione se dio la vuelta en cuanto sintió a Ron incorporarse para recibir el periódico que ella le extendió rodando los ojos al ver que al final había salido de las sabanas picado por la curiosidad.

- El gobierno es una mierda, pero al menos este tal Scrimgeur tiene cara de tener las bolas bien puestas, espero que no salga gallina como Fudge.

- Puede que tenga las bolas soldadas Ron pero si está del lado de Voldemort estaremos peor que con la inutilidad del otro papanatas. – Dijo Harry con semblante serio – Dame el periódico, terminaré de leer el artículo.

Ron se lo pasó y lo dejó sumirse en la lectura mientras observaba a Hermione como si la viera por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y no podías esperarte al desayuno para mostrarnos la dichosa noticia? Me despertaste de un buen sueño. - Dijo con resignación y solo pequeños rastros de su mal humor inicial.

Hermione se levantó de la cama como repelida por un resorte y se encaminó cual torbellino hacía la salida de la habitación de varones y justo antes de que su mano rozara el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo y giró su rostro (Que por alguna razón había adquirido un fuerte tono escarlata) lo suficiente como para ser escuchada.

- Solo los quería ayudar, en especial a ti Ron, ya que tu cerebro amotriz podría ser un problema a la hora de alistarte rápido para llegar temprano - Y antes de que el sonido de la última palabra se apagara, Hermione salió del cuarto y cerró con un portazo.

Ron se quedó de una pieza, - ¿Escuchaste eso Harry?, como se atreve a…- En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y el rostro de Hermione asomó por ella.

- Por cierto, ¡A mi también me despertaron de un dulce sueño!- Dijo mientras recordaba con amargura como Lavender había interrumpido su calido sueño que tenía como principal protagonista al chico que la miraba en ese momento con rabia.- Los espero abajo, no se tarden.

Todo eso sucedió tan rápido que Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de enrojecer de cólera antes de que Hermione volviera a desaparecer tras la puerta.

- ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS LE PASA?- Dijo airado mientras se levantaba de su cama y empezaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

Neville era el único de los tres ocupantes restantes de la habitación de varones que aun permanecía en ella y en ese momento se estaba cambiando silenciosamente.

-Yo diría que no ha tenido un buen día Ron… debes entenderla, sabes que las mujeres suelen ser muy sensibles- Dijo Neville mientras terminaba de arreglarse la corbata – Bueno, yo me voy a desayunar. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente detrás de Neville, Harry dejó a un lado el periódico y se levantó de su cama muy pensativo, pues el tema Ron/Hermione estaba empezando a zumbar en su cabeza, alejando sus cavilaciones sobre ministros y política, gracias a la escena vivida hace segundos cuando Hermione lo despertó con aquel no tan armonioso grito dirigido al pelirrojo y la incomoda idea de que cuando sus amigos decidieran tener algo más que una amistad él quedaría excluido o peor, en medio de alguna discusión de pareja había logrado dejarle totalmente abstraído. Debía reconocer que Hermione se había portado un poco pasada con Ron esa mañana, y eso le parecía extraño ya que, aunque le costara un poco de trabajo admitirlo, era Ron el que siempre provocaba cualquier tipo de discusión o mal entendido entre ambos, pues a pesar de que Hermione era mucho mas sensible en todo lo que lo inmiscuyera, (ya fuera la forma en que la trataba o su irresponsabilidad con los deberes) era mucho mas cabeza fría que él a la hora de cerrar un tema conflicto entre ambos y eso la hacía menos propensa a iniciar un mal ambiente con Ron. El hecho de que esa mañana ella se hubiera transformado en fiera sin razón aparente no ayudaba mucho a Harry en su lucha contra el temor de quedar atrapado en medio de alguna de las discusiones de sus amigos. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Ron y Hermione habían discutido constantemente casi desde el momento en que se conocieron, y Harry prácticamente había tenido que decidir de que lado estaba en infinidad de ocasiones, y en otras tantas había tenido que dividir su tiempo libre con ambos, así que en realidad si se hacían pareja la incomodidad de Harry solo se vería reducida a interrumpir una escena privada entre sus mejores amigos, (se sintió realmente mareado al imaginarse a Ron y Hermione besándose apasionadamente) ó, de nuevo pensaba, a quedar excluido en el momento en que la relación entre ellos se hiciera más profunda. Pero este ultimo pensamiento le hizo sentirse un poco egoísta, "Claro que su relación se hará más profunda, ¡que esperaba por Merlín!" ¿Acaso creía que no era justo que ellos se tuviesen el uno al otro solo por que él no tenía la oportunidad de vivir exactamente lo mismo? La idea de sentirse egoísta no le gustó en absoluto, así que mejor optó por desecharla. Y ya que lo último que le incomodaba de una futura relación entre Ron y Hermione estaba resuelto de alguna forma, se dispuso a tranquilizarse y a intentar eliminar esa desagradable sensación que se había ubicado en la boca de su estomago desde que inició la batalla mental con aquel tema. Los puntos estaban resueltos, pero la sensación no se fue.

- … Y después me insulta, ¿Y yo que he hecho? Nada, simplemente estaba tranquilamente dormido, soñando con ve tu a saber qué y…

- Ya déjalo Ron, seguramente está en sus días- Dijo Harry cansinamente interrumpiéndole mientras se contenía de agregar un "Probablemente tu también". Había ignorado gran parte de lo que Ron estaba alegando, y se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras su amigo hablaba. Así que aún molesto por estar molesto se encerró en el cuarto de baño para asearse antes de bajar a desayunar y soportar el aburrido ambiente que se crearía entre sus dos amigos al momento de encontrarse para las clases.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione se sentía verdaderamente estúpida por haber tratado a Ron de esa forma y desgraciadamente sabía que en esta ocasión él no había hecho nada malo, salvo mostrar un poco de la mala leche de siempre a la hora de levantarse. Pero es que con su inoportuno comentario acerca de los dichosos sueños, había logrado recordarle (Por alguna irritante razón) que Lavender la había sacado de uno donde él estaba a punto de besarla; situación que aún no terminaba de caberle en la cabeza, ya que le daba absoluta vergüenza pensar en Ron de esa forma. Pero no podía evitarlo, su inconsciente la traicionaba y cada que le veía, su cuerpo también, ya que se sentía muy a gusto junto a él y se estremecía sutil pero cómicamente cada que se le acercaba lo suficiente como para tocarla en horas de clase o mientras le pasaba alguna pluma. "Malditas, malditas, malditaaaaaaaaaas hormonas" pero no. Definitivamente no eran las hormonas, era más bien culpa de algo tierno y cálido que sentía desde la infancia ¿o tal vez desde segundo o tercero? Bah, ya ni se acordaba; Solo sabía que le gustaba y que no le gustaba aceptar que le gustaba. Por otra parte Ron había logrado que también se acordara de lo que siguió después de la interrupción de su sueño: La súper agradable Lavender le había echado un chisme sobre ella y Malfoy. Principalmente ese recuerdo era el culpable de su malhumor cuando el pelirrojo cometió el inocente error de mencionar su sueño. De nuevo se repetía que era absolutamente injusto el haberse desquitado así, tendría que buscar una forma por raro que pareciese, de disculparse.

Observó su alrededor con un poco de impaciencia, la sala común ya estaba casi vacía y Harry y Ron todavía no bajaban. Decidió buscar en su cerebro una razón que justificara el hecho de que Malfoy se hubiera atrevido a inventar un chisme de tal calibre, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la simple concepción de la idea era ridícula. Nadie que tuviera tres dedos de frente se creería tal estupidez, incluso el mismo Malfoy se sentiría avergonzado de solo imaginar que los demás supieran que él tuvo tan íntima cercanía con una insignificante sangre impura (sintió un jalón en la boca del estómago al pensar lo último); Y es que tenía que aceptar que los insultos de Malfoy dolían. Desde el momento en que la llamó sangre sucia por vez primera, Hermione aprendió que ese asqueroso hurón albino tenía una capacidad terrible para tocar una fibra sensible en ella. Decía exactamente aquello que calaba en su interior como un trago de doloroso fuego que siempre terminaba bullendo en forma de lágrimas (la mayoría secretas en su habitación con su fiel pañuelo, la almohada): Se metía con sus dientes, cosa que siempre la había acomplejado de pequeña porque sus compañeros de estudio muggles la molestaban mucho con el hecho de que una hija de odontólogos tuviera tal desorden dental; También la llamaba sabelotodo y aunque su inteligencia era su mayor orgullo, de vez en cuando y en el fondo, muy en el fondo le dolía imaginarse que los demás la consideraran como un gran diccionario universal que se usa y consulta solo cuando es necesario.

Cuando con sus pensamientos se estaba empezando a alejar de su propósito inicial de indagar las razones de Draco, escuchó voces provenientes de las escaleras que la abstrajeron completamente.

- … champú, por eso me tardé tanto.-Ron bajaba las escaleras con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y mirando en una dirección contraria a la que seguían los ojos de Harry que lo estudiaban a él con el seño fruncido.

- No puedo creer que te hayas tardado tanto en el baño solo por eso. Anda, dime de verdad que te pasó, nadie se tarda tanto bañándose a menos que esté haciéndose…-Harry se interrumpió bruscamente ante la asesina mirada que un escarlata Ron le dirigió- Ah, esto… bueno- Harry también enrojeció- entiendo.

Hermione contempló a sus amigos mientras se acercaban al lugar en el que se encontraba y se sintió incomoda bajo la mirada de un evidentemente cabreado Ron, así que decidió dejar la disculpa para después cuando su Zanahorio amigo no la pudiera arruinar con su renovado mal humor, que se debía según entendió a una imprudencia de Harry. Tampoco preguntó por la tardanza, ni se quejó como era de esperarse (justamente). Solo les dirigió un suave "hola" y salió acelerada con ellos detrás como huyendo de aquel silencio incómodo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Vamos Draco cuéntame de nuevo, ¿Cómo fue que se te lanzó la sangre sucia?- Dijo Pansy entre atragantadas carcajadas.

Un grupo de unas seis personas giraron la cabeza y se unieron a las otras cuatro que ya miraban a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. Todos tenían la comida a medias a pesar de que hace rato que había empezado la hora del desayuno. No habían podido comer entre las reiterativas risotadas que producía Draco cada que hacía la mímica de "la rendición de Granger" como Zabinni (quien ya lagrimeaba) se había encargado de bautizar.

Draco le hizo señas a Crabbe para que lo ayudara a representar de nuevo la tan trillada escena.

- Bueno, pues yo estaba caminando hacía la sala común tranquilamente porque acababa de cumplir mi labor de vigilancia, cuando sentí que la sangre sucia me seguía.- Dijo Malfoy utilizando el tono mas socarrón del que era capaz, y que tenía reservado para momentos en los que era el narrador de historias que incluían la humillación de otros desafortunados- Imaginé que McGonagall la estaba enviando para darme una razón de prefectos o alguna idiotez similar y decidí acelerar el paso para que la sabelotodo tuviera que alcanzarme.- Hizo en su asiento una breve imitación de alguien con pesados libros en los brazos corriendo de forma ridícula, que consiguió una expulsión nasal de la leche que tomaba Nott en aquel momento, además de otras carcajadas- Cuando de pronto… - En este punto Crabbe se empezó a acercar sigilosa y cómicamente por detrás de Draco- La sentí asechándome y cuando estaba a dos metros de distancia yo iba a decirle que se largara a su sala común… Ya saben, la escoria tan cerca de territorio Slytherin podría causar un olor insoportable y terriblemente difícil de desaparecer.

Todos observaron con rostro burlón e impaciente a Crabbe, como quien va al teatro y sabe a qué personaje mirar porque conoce todos los diálogos.

- Oh Malfoy te amo, déjame besarte por favor te lo suplico, quiero limpiar aunque sea un poco mi impureza con tu honorable presencia…- Dijo Crabbe tratando patéticamente de imitar una voz aguda con su vozarrón de gorila estúpido. Posteriormente se inclinó sobre Draco y frunció sus labios en un gesto bastante grotesco dirigido directamente al rostro de Malfoy.

- Luego se me abalanzó y lógicamente la aparté de un empujón- Dijo Draco con tono cortante y recuperando su habitual gesto de desagrado al ver que Crabbe verdaderamente estaba invadiendo su espacio personal con toda esa payasada.

- Oh Draco, te amo, no me apartes por favor, permíteme estar cerca de ti- Crabbe, al parecer no captó la fría e irritada mirada de Draco y siguió acercándose a su rostro, aunque no más de medio metro.

Draco estaba a punto de terminar el jueguito con un odioso pero verdadero empujón dirigido a su gorila cuando una melena castaña captó del todo su atención al otro lado del gran comedor junto a la puerta de ingreso. Sus metálicas iris resplandecieron de maligno placer. Se levantó y posicionó cerca de Crabbe.

Los demás Slytherin captaron el cambio en la mirada de Malfoy y dejaron las sonrisas bobas para seguir los ojos del rubio. Todos se unificaron en una sonrisa burlona y expectante cuando descubrieron el objetivo de aquella mirada gris.

Draco miró a Crabbe y este por alguna razón logró que su solitaria neurona le indicara lo que había querido decirle con aquella mirada.

- ¡OH, MALFOY BESAME POR FAVOR!- Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el gran comedor girara el rostro, logrando que algunos incluso produjeran un sonido de "crack" con el cuello. Luego se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos y con esa desagradable mueca que hacía con la boca imitando unos labios preparados para besar hacia un asqueado Malfoy que se quitó justo a tiempo antes de que lo aplastara con su inmensa humanidad.

Crabbe trastabilló falsamente después de que Malfoy le hiciera una pequeña maniobra de torero.

Hermione observó la escena mientras la ira y la vergüenza inundaban su ser, luego dirigió una tensa mirada a Harry y Ron que le devolvieron una mueca de extrañeza. Ellos observaban esperando a ver hacia que pobre diablo estaba dirigida tal patraña. Sin embargo, como Hermione pudo comprobar con una desagradable sensación de intriga y vergüenza, ellos no podían ni imaginarse que el grandísimo estúpido de Malfoy estaba burlándose precisamente de ella.

- ALEJATE DE MÍ SABELOTODO SANGRE SUCIA- Dijo Malfoy mirando a Crabbe con tanto despreció que este pareció empequeñecer ante sus ojos de acero. Se estaba desquitando en ese momento tan jugosamente por la bofetada que la asquerosa de Granger se atrevió a darle el día anterior que su mirada de odio y asco flaqueó y se convirtió en una de cruel y verdadera satisfacción.

Crabbe hizo pantomima de limpiarse lágrimas invisibles y luego salió corriendo en círculos cerca a la mesa de Slytherin cargando pesados libros imaginarios que provocaron estruendosas carcajadas en todas las serpientes que observaban.

El resto del gran comedor miraba fijamente a Hermione, incluidos Harry y Ron.

Draco abandonó a Crabbe con sus payasadas y posó la mirada fijamente en los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa sangre sucia? ¿Creías que tu escenita de anoche iba a quedar entre tú y yo?- Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Todos en el gran comedor miraban de Hermione a Draco, la mayoría con incredulidad. Algunos murmuraban por lo bajo que Malfoy verdaderamente se había inventado una que absolutamente nadie le iba a creer. - ¿Sabes?, aun no termino de desinfectarme del todo… avísame la próxima vez que desees un patético beso, traeré a Crabbe y Goyle conmigo para que tu impura presencia no llegue a contaminar mi espacio.

Ron enrojeció tan rápido ante el último comentario que a los 600 pares de ojos del gran comedor les pareció que habían sufrido un lapsus de daltonismo.

- ¿QUE TE CREES LECHOSO ESTUPIDO? NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLARLE ASI. – Gritó Ron mientras su color alcanzaba tonalidades alarmantes.

- Y aquí es donde entra la comadreja…- Malfoy esbozó una más de las tantas sonrisas de satisfacción que había lucido en los últimos cinco minutos y continúo arrastrando las palabras- ¿Estás muy celoso porque tu sangre sucia decide prescindir de tus… –hizo una pausa para mirar con asco a Ron- servicios… y buscarse algo que verdaderamente valga la pena? Vamos Weasley, todos sabemos que es sacrílego compararte conmigo y tu sabelotodo cometió el terrible error de pretender pretenderme.

- PUDRETE MORTIFAGO INMUNDO- Ron había empezado a temblar de ira mientras Harry a su lado dirigía la mano cuidadosamente al bolsillo de su túnica en busca de la varita.

Draco observó la intención de la mano de Harry y dirigió también su mano al bolsillo de su túnica. Crabbe y Goyle se tensaron en donde estaban y se acercaron lentamente al lugar de Draco. Zabbini y los otros Slytherin miraban a Harry, Ron y Hermione con expresión burlesca.

Hermione se ubicó completamente de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin y controlando sus emociones miró a sus amigos con tensa serenidad.

- Harry, Ron, ustedes saben que Malfoy es tan insignificante que ya no sabe qué tontería inventar para llamar la atención, guarden las varitas y vamos a desayun…

- ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda Granger!, tú perfectamente sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. – Dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Hermione. ¿Pero que se creía esa tonta? Había esperado todo menos que Granger le negara en la cara lo sucedido. La mojigata sangre sucia tenía fama de correcta y como mínimo Draco esperaba que se sonrojara y saliera corriendo avergonzada, ojalá llorando. Además él sabía perfectamente que ese beso había sido tan real como la discusión que sostenían en ese momento frente a todo Hogwarts. Le desesperaba comprobar que muchos de los presentes asentían ante las palabras de Hermione. "Esa maldita dientona impura y sus asquerosos traidores a la sangre" "Desgraciado san Potter"- No lo niegues más sangre sucia, anoche te morías por besarme y destrocé tu asqueroso corazón al empujarte y desechare como te lo merecías por tal osadía.

Hermione sintió el mismo jalón en el estómago de hace unos minutos en la sala común, de nuevo Malfoy con su desaforado ego la fastidiaba. Pero ya era suficiente. Le dolía, y eso era mucho para su orgullo de leona. Así que se giró hacia el rubio Slytherin y libró de tensiones su rostro, levantó altiva y orgullosa la cabeza y miró a Malfoy con tal superioridad que la diferencia de estatura entre ambos pareció esfumarse de golpe.

- No sigas Malfoy, ya quisieras tú que te besara.

Acto seguido agarró a Harry y Ron que aún hervían de cólera y los arrastró fuera del gran comedor con la cabeza bien alta.

Todo el gran comedor quedó sumido en un instantáneo silencio, y la mayoría se giró a mirar a Malfoy esperando una explosión por su parte. Luego, al ver que Draco observaba con ira el hueco por el que desaparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione y no hacía nada aparte de lanzar fuego por los ojos, todos volvieron la cabeza a su desayuno y comenzaron a comentar lo ocurrido.

Draco lejos de sentirse vencido por el desaire de Hermione, se sintió tan ofendido por el comentario que, después de segundos perplejos solo pudo soltar una sonora y amarga carcajada en honor al descaro de la sangre sucia convencida.

Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott y Zabinni inmediatamente lo acompañaron en su burla, pues se habían quedado en expectante silencio junto a todo Hogwarts esperando la reacción de Malfoy para actuar igual que él.

- ¿Pero que le pasa hoy a Granger? Se habrá quedado tan conmocionada por tu rechazo que ya le patina el coco.- Dijo Pansy mirando a sus compañeros e instándolos para que se carcajearan con ella.

- ¿Vieron la cara de Weasley cuando aclaraste que hablábamos de su sabelotodo?

- Y el estúpido de Potter, seguro se habrán ido llorando con papi Albus a acusarte de bla, bla, bla

Draco no escuchaba, solo se preocupaba por planear su venganza. Sus compañeros como de costumbre empezaron a sonarle como molestos zumbidos y sintió ganas de largarse de una vez a coger del greño a Hermione y obligarla a gritar frente a todos la verdad. Sin embargo decidió terminar su desayuno y asentir distraídamente a los comentarios de sus compañeros hasta que se dieran cuenta de que no les prestaba atención.

Minutos después se levantó de la mesa e hizo señas a Crabbe y Goyle para que no lo siguieran, eran demasiado ruidosos para ese lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello un poco salido de orbita gracias a la cantidad de veces que se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras discutía con Harry y Ron. Ambos se encontraban cabreados, hambrientos y sin absolutamente nada de ganas de visitar la biblioteca antes de clase por quedar bien con McGonagall. Ron se comportaba con Hermione de la misma forma que lo haría si ella en realidad hubiera besado a Malfoy y les altercaba a ambos que Draco estaba loco si creía que alguien le prestaría atención a su historia, discutía y peleaba solo e insultaba a Malfoy con términos que sonrojarían a Peeves. Harry se unió a la auto discusión de Ron cuando Hermione mencionó que debía ir a la Biblioteca a traerle un libro a la profesora McGonagall antes de clase y ambos reprocharon sin argumento que Hermione se pasaba con los favores de los maestros y que un día le saldrían plumas y la tomarían por lechuza... así que ahora se encontraba camino a la Biblioteca sola, con tan solo cinco minutos para ir y volver y con un humor que casi hacía visible un aura negra a su alrededor.

El día anterior, estaba con la profesora McGonagall arreglando unos horarios y antes de salir, la profesora le había pedido que recogiera el libro que necesitaría en la clase de ese día. Normalmente no le molestaría hacer una parada en la biblioteca, pero no contaba con lo que le depararía antes del desayuno (del cual no había probado bocado, cosa que contribuía fuertemente a engrandecer su aura negra).

No había avanzado dos metros adentro de la biblioteca cuando Madame Pince hizo un sonido como de "mmhh" para hacerse escuchar.

- Oh, buenos días Madame Pince, vengo a recoger un libro de transformaciones para la prof…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Minerva lo olvidó anoche después de que me entregó algunos libros que me debía. Toma.- Dijo Madame Pince de mala gana entregándole a Hermione un pesado tomo de cuero con inscripciones plateadas.

- Gracias.- siseó Hermione con frialdad y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca indudablemente con peor humor.

Aún airada caminó por el aparentemente interminable pasillo esperando encontrar el cuadro con el pasadizo que Harry le había enseñado una vez para llegar más rápido. Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo, pero en esta ocasión debía probar suerte. Finalmente Se detuvo frente a una imagen de un hada con aire de psicópata y recitó la contraseña.

- Moco de Trol.

El hada la miró de arriba abajo como calibrándola, y luego frunció un poco el seño desmejorando increíblemente más su aspecto. Sin embargo el cuadro se abrió de forma similar al de la señora gorda y descubrió un oscuro túnel por el que, según comprobó Hermione a primera vista, no cabrían dos personas con los hombros juntos. Dudó por un momento al observar el tétrico panorama pero luego recordó que le quedaban aproximadamente dos minutos para llegar al aula de transformaciones que estaba casi al otro lado del castillo y se adentró con un saltito. El cuadro del hada se cerró silenciosamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco caminaba por el pasillo con dos libros bajo el brazo: acababa de recogerlos en la Biblioteca y ahora debía apurarse si no quería que la vieja lechuza de McGonagall le reprochara por llegar tarde. Impaciente aceleró el paso deseando tener un traslador para no dar semejante vuelta. Cuando de repente, escuchó la voz de Granger diciendo algo incoherente que le sonó como a "moco por rol". Draco se infló de maldad y se lanzó voraz para doblar el recodo que lo separaba del lugar en el que había creído escucharla, pero cuando llegó, solo vio un cuadro con un dibujo asqueroso sacudiéndose ligeramente. Pero nada de sangre sucia. No había nadie en todo el pasillo.

Inconscientemente miró hacia atrás buscándola pero se sintió estúpido después de la primera milésima. Luego empezó a enfurecerse por la maldita habilidad de Granger de desaparecer en medio de los pasillos y estaba a punto de lanzar un juramento y largarse cuando el feo cuadro que estaba a su derecha, ahora completamente inmóvil llamó su atención. Estaba absolutamente seguro de lo que había escuchado.

- Con que un pasadizo…- Susurró casi eufórico arrastrando las palabras.- Bueno… mmmm ¿moco por rol?- probó algo inseguro. El feo dibujo que después de una segunda impresión se le pareció a un hada, lo miró con burla y negó con la cabeza. – Mierda, entonces ¿Cuál es la jodida contraseña?- Dijo con voz peligrosa. El hada lo miró con sorna y le enseñó su lengüita morada y fea. Draco sintió deseos de cortarle su salida cabeza y romper el lienzo a patadas. No estaba de humor y lo único que deseaba era entrar por ese puto hueco y lanzarle una imperdonable a Granger, pero la odiosa y amorfa hada parecía decidida a no dejarlo pasar. – Escúchame insignificante diablillo, o me dejas pasar o le lanzo un _bombarda_ a tu estúpido marco y de todas formas paso.- Dijo con un tono suave y cargado de ira. El hada lo miró y sonrió tan tétricamente que de haber estado más pequeño, Draco habría tenido pesadillas con ese psicótico gesto. Impaciente sacó la varita y apuntó el cuadro. El hada ignoró la amenazante varita y se giró enseñándole su jorobada espalda. Draco se desesperó a sabiendas de que no podría realizar el encantamiento en realidad. Si destruía propiedad del colegio seguro el mismo Snape lo castigaría, bueno, de hecho no; pero sabía que de todas formas no debía hacer tanto barullo solo por molestar a Granger.

- Bien fenómeno, adivinaré la contraseña.- Dijo dirigiéndose al hada que se giró con interés y gesto retador. – ¿Moco por col?- tanteó. Una risilla le indicó que estaba equivocado. – Veamos… - Dijo irritado- es un moco por algo, como un intercambio: pastillas por dinero, algo así debe ser. ¿Pero a quien le gustaría intercambiar un moco?- El hada lo miró casi con lástima y Draco empezó a sonrojarse de cólera- Moco por… mmmm ¡joder¡ No se me ocurre nada. A menos… que no sea un intercambio, sino un moco de algo.- Se pasó irritado una mano por la cabeza despeinándose. Todo se sumió en un corto silencio hasta que se le ocurrió algo:- Ya sé, ¡MOCO DE TROL! ¡ja!- Gritó completamente seguro. – Si, eso es. Ahora tendrás que abrirte estúpido bicho.

El hada lo miró decepcionada y furibunda a la vez, sin embargo con un suave movimiento se hizo a un lado con su marco revelando un oscuro y angosto túnel. Draco sonrió al ver a lo lejos el reflejo de una tenue luz que seguramente provenía de la varita de Granger.

Cuando ingresó se preocupó por caminar lo más silencioso posible. El túnel estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de la varita de la sangre sucia que le servía de guía, pero que expedía solo un débil resplandor suficiente para iluminar medio metro a la redonda de su dueña. Así que la siguió a oscuras tanteando la pared para no tropezarse. Ella parecía apurada por salir de ese lugar, por lo que Draco decidió actuar rápidamente antes de que el túnel llegara a su fin. Tenía planeado acercarse lo más oscuramente posible a Granger y apagar la débil luz con su "Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea" que, entre otras cosas le parecía un gran invento y lo único útil que había hecho un Weasley en generaciones; luego le haría un hechizo piernas de gelatina y uno de mocomurciélago y se largaría sin que ella siquiera le viera la cara.

Con el sortilegio Weasley en la mano, se adelantó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione e instantes antes de que ella girara la cabeza al sentir su presencia, lanzó el polvo al aire y la única fuente de luz se extinguió dejándoles sumidos en la densa oscuridad.

Draco tenía la varita lista y estaba susurrando la primera letra del hechizo cuando sintió que lo embestían violentamente. Perdió el equilibrio, las rodillas le flaquearon por la fuerza del golpe y cayó estrepitosamente, luego sintió un dolor punzante bajo la costilla izquierda y se quedó sin aire por breves instantes. La estúpida de Granger se le había tirado encima como animal salvaje, aunque parecía estar igual de desorientada que él. Draco se tanteó la costilla y sintió la varita de Hermione clavada ahí (Eso seguro le dolería al día siguiente). Ella estaba sobre él y ambos estaban en el suelo. Draco había perdido su varita y Granger tenía su rodilla estripandole la mano con la que antes la tenía agarrada. Todo estaba negro.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Dijo Hermione furiosa al comprobar que era un hombre con lo que se había estrellado y segura de que también era el causante de la repentina oscuridad. Estaba muy apurada por llegar a la clase de la profesora y cuando todo se apagó su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que debía poner pies en polvorosa, pero a los dos metros se estrelló brutal y dolorosamente y terminó encima de ese idiota que seguro era cliente de Fred y George. El libro de Transformaciones de McGonagall había quedado olvidado en algún lugar por delante o por detrás de donde se encontraba.

Al no obtener respuesta Hermione trató de incorporarse pero una mano le retuvo la varita y la jaló con fuerza hacía el suelo de nuevo tratando de arrebatársela, por lo que volvió a caer encima de Draco, quién recibió el peso de Hermione sobre el estómago y soltó un quejido de dolor.

Él necesitaba la varita de Granger para poder invocar la suya con un hechizo mental y salir de ahí sin que la sangre sucia adivinara su identidad, en la oscuridad sería imposible encontrar su varita sin magia. Ahora de nuevo tenía a la asquerosa sabelotodo encima y pensó que nunca en su vida había estado tan expuesto a la contaminación. Se rio mentalmente de la cara que habría puesto Granger si hubiera escuchado ese pensamiento, pero olvidó rápidamente su diversión cuando el puño de Hermione que seguramente iba dirigido a su rostro, se estrelló en su cuello, dejándolo sin aire por segunda vez en dos minutos.

Hermione agarró la varita aprovechando que Draco parecía tener sus manos ocupadas en su cuello y se incorporó ayudándose con la pared de piedra.

- Vamos a ver quien eres… _Lumos.- _susurró expectante. Tenía miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar cuando la luz se encendiera, todo eso parecía un ataque frustrado por su patética huída hacía el lado equivocado, y no sabía que habría sido capaz de hacerle ese imbécil en la oscuridad si ella no lo hubiera arrollado. Podría ser un mortifago, o peor. Afortunadamente sabía que él no tenía la varita al alcance porque había tratado de apoderarse de la suya. Sin embargo su varita no se encendió. - ¿Pero que…? Ah, ya veo. Sí tenías los polvos peruanos de sortilegios Weasley como pensé. No imagino a un mortifago comprando en el callejón Diagon. Tú debes ser un estudiante.- Dijo resuelta.

- No seas tan ilusa Granger- Contestó Draco con voz estrangulada. Al final había decidido revelarse e insultarla un poco, aunque después de ese golpe lo que quería era dársela de bocadillo a un Dragón. Se incorporó pesadamente- Eres tan poco interesante que ni un mortifago virgen pondría sus ojos en ti. Ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir sabelotodos mentirosas.

Hermione sintió su presencia frente a ella y la ira la inundó. Era el idiota de Malfoy, increíble. Había tratado de atacarla, o de asustarla o quien sabe que porquería, ahora le había quedado mal a la profesora por su culpa y encima el imbécil se atrevía a llamarla mentirosa.

- Es increíble que hayas llegado a este punto Malfoy. Primero inventas una barrabasada que ni tú mismo llegarías a creer, la sostienes frente a todo el colegio que por supuesto tampoco te sigue el juego y ahora me persigues a oscuras para hacerme sabrá Merlín que porquerías. Deberías buscarte una vida. – Dijo tremendamente acalorada y furiosa.

- ¿Sabrá Merlín que porquerías? – repitió Draco furibundo pero tratando de sonar burlesco- No puedo creer que tu nivel de ingenuidad haya llegado tan lejos sabelotodo, ¿Qué porquerías querría hacerte yo? ¿tal vez violarte o algo así?- Soltó una amarga carcajada- Eres increíblemente ilusa, no te tocaría ni siquiera para causarte ese daño. Simplemente das asco.- Hizo una pausa de unos segundos tras la cual Draco creyó escuchar un leve sollozo.- Sí, Hermione, me fastidias tanto que lo único que deseo es hacerte gritar frente a todos que eres una mentirosa, una estúpida niña que se esmera en sobresalir en lo único para lo que es buena. Sabes perfectamente que sin tus notas no serías nadie. Solo una insignificante y fea sangre sucia. – Dijo pronunciando su nombre con la satisfacción de saber que la lastimaba.

Silencio… y oscuridad.

- Ahora, Her-mio-ne –Susurró con voz lánguida separando las silabas del nombre que pronunciaba por segunda vez y acercándose a oscuras a donde sabía que se encontraba ella- Vas a… - Se acercó un poco más- admitir que…- ahora estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la silenciosa respiración de Granger chocando con su pecho- Tú trataste de…- Bajó lentamente la cabeza y acercó su rostro al lugar donde sentía que estaba el de ella. Sintió su respiración ahora agitada chocar contra sus labios. Estaban tan cerca- …besarme.

Rápidamente dirigió su mano a la altura del rostro a tiempo de detener la bofetada que Hermione le dirigió guiada por sus otros sentidos a falta de la vista.

- Ya estaba preparado sangre sucia. ¿Crees que me dejaría golpear por ti una cuarta vez?- Dijo Draco recuperando su tono odioso, pero sin soltarla.

- Malfoy eres un cerdo. ¡Suéltame!- ladró desesperada. Se sintió furiosa con su tono de voz que sonó congestionado y débil. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber podido estrellar su puño contra el terso rostro de Malfoy. Ahora él tenía su mano fuertemente apretada.

- ¡No lo haré hasta que admitas lo de ayer! –bufó

- Deja ya este inútil juego Malfoy. – Dijo Hermione tratando de serenar su tono pero fracasando estrepitosamente, tenía la voz quebrada.- No sé que te hice para que me fastidies tanto. No sé que podría estar pasando por tus insanos pensamientos cuando decidiste inventar esa estupidez. Sabes que yo no te besé y que no lo haría ni por todo el oro del mundo. De verdad… ya no sé que hacer para que me dejes en paz. Ni siquiera sé porque me tienes aquí, ahora y a oscuras si no eres capaz de hacer nada… si tanto asco me tienes porque me estas tocando, si tanto te fastidio porque te molestas en dirigirme la palabra, porque te tomas la molestia de inventar cosas sobre mí. ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto?- preguntó con ojos brillantes que seguramente nadie vería jamás. Y es que no podía soportarlo más. Malfoy había logrado en cinco minutos hacerle sentir tantas cosas horribles que se sentía débil. Deseaba que Harry y Ron estuvieran ahí para patearle su culo sangre limpia, y eso la fastidiaba sobremanera: nunca quiso sentir que su valor se debía a la presencia de sus amigos, pero cuando se trataba de él… todo era diferente. Jamás se había sentido tan detestada por alguien y sin motivo aparente. Malfoy la había tratado de humillar frente a todo el colegio, luego había intentado asustarla o lastimarla en la oscuridad de ese túnel… y finalmente había calado dentro de su ser diciéndole cosas terribles, cosas dolorosas, cosas reales. Sabía que no podía dejar que su autoestima flaquease con los comentarios de Malfoy, él era ruin y decía las cosas sin pensar; pero en esta ocasión había llegado lejos. Le dolía saber que él le tenía asco, que la veía como un ser inferior y asexuado, aunque sabía que no debía importarle su elitista opinión, su corazón no podía solo cerrar los oídos y fingir que no escuchaba. Todo para finalmente acercársele tanto que Hermione estúpida e inconscientemente creyó que la besaría. Eso en especial la desarmó, le desesperó saber que no sintió la repulsión que debió sentir al tener a tan despreciable ser a palmos de distancia, odió sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente cuando su aliento chocó contra sus labios y sobre todo… lo peor: se encontró deseando fervientemente que la besara, que consumara esa horrible tortura que había iniciado años atrás llamándola con un termino que le partió el alma; anheló que la destruyera por completo haciéndola olvidar, rompiéndole la boca a besos, con ira, con dolor, con odio. Fue por eso que con el corazón en la garganta empleó todos esos sentimientos en la fuerza de su puño… que por supuesto… él detuvo. Un poco más de impotencia para añadir a la colección.

Draco se quedó de una pieza. Granger estaba ¿llorando? Ja, esto era increíble. La muy insípida ahora se las venía a dar de victima frente a él ¡frente a él! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la tomara en sus brazos y la arrullara hasta que se calmase? Aparte tenía el descaro de ¡seguir negando todo!. Pero lo peor era que se atrevía a decir que no lo besaría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Cuando él acababa de comprobar que la traía loquita. Esa impura de verdad era un caldero de confusión. Por supuesto que no le producía lastima, más bien le parecía patética, humillándose de esa forma frente a él como si quisiera derretirle el corazón a berrinchazos. Y preguntaba el porqué de su desagrado, ella era tan ingenua que no podía entender que era simplemente aberrante su condición y que no era necesario añadir nada más aparte de su sangre para que él la odiase. Ridícula, simplemente ridícula.

- Te diré Granger, que no pienso discutir más contigo acerca de tú descaro… es evidente que lo negarás hasta la muerte, así como seguro negarás que temblabas como gelatina cuando me acerqué a ti hace rato. ¿Sabes por que te odio tanto? Porque eres basura. Insignificante, y porque para tu desgracia estás enamorada de mí.- Dijo con tono ego maníaco, relamiéndose los labios de satisfacción al imaginar la expresión de la sangre sucia- De hecho, si no me dieras tanto asco, jugaría contigo como no te imaginas y luego te destrozaría el corazón como si fuera desechable.

Draco se preparó de nuevo poniendo sus dos manos a la altura de su rostro previendo las bofetadas de Hermione, y esperó durante medio segundo pero no sucedió nada.

- Eres increíble Malfoy. Absolutamente egocéntrico y vacio… Me das lastima, estás hueco.- Dijo Hermione con la voz absolutamente normal y resuelta. – Solo espero que cuando te metas de mortifago no te maten tan cruentamente. – añadió impertérrita. Ahora ya no se sentía débil, la pobre ilusión de Draco Malfoy le había devuelto todo su orgullo y valor, su dignidad. Le pareció tan ridículo diciéndole convencido que estaba seguro de que ella estaba enamorada de él ¡Pobre diablo! Aun en la oscuridad, Hermione podía imaginar la cara de burla de Malfoy. ¿Era tan tonto que se creía sus propias y desmesuradamente desacertadas palabras? Simplemente se sentía furiosa consigo misma por haber trastabillado así frente a él, por haberle demostrado que de alguna forma sus palabras la afectaban; y era esa misma rabia lo que la serenaba en aquel momento. Había recuperado la fuerza y el desprecio por Malfoy.

- Tu no sabes nada Granger… además ¿A que viene el tema?- espetó Draco

- A que vives en las nubes en un mundito de fantasía donde tú eres el amo y señor de todo… te compadezco porque así te educaron, pero en la guerra no será así Malfoy… llegará el día en el que te estrelles con la realidad y descubras que no eres el centro del universo.- contestó Hermione con tono neutro- Así que solo espero que no te estrelles tan duro… niño.

- Estás dolida Hermione, no sabes lo que dices. No tienes con que defenderte... Te informo que no soy como tú, yo no flaqueo ante comentarios insignificantes- Dijo Draco tranquilamente.

_- Lumos.- _Dijo Hermione suavemente. En esta ocasión la varita si se encendió,(el efecto de los polvos peruanos no duraba mucho) iluminando el sereno rostro de Hermione que se encontraba con la coleta que traía puesta a medio hacer y las mejillas sonrosadas. Miró a Draco de pies a cabeza, estaba sucio y despeinado como ella, resultado de la caída, le llevaba casi una cabeza de altura y la miraba con una ceja enarcada en son de burla. Hermione le retiró la mirada e iluminó con su varita el suelo en busca de su libro de Transformaciones. Vio tres libros y una varita tirados a diferentes distancias, supuso que los otros dos pertenecían a Malfoy y se acercó a recoger el suyo. – Malfoy- Susurró dándole la espalda- No me llames por mi nombre, no te queda.- Luego se encaminó dejándolo en la oscuridad, sin importarle si la seguía o no.

Draco mostró una sonrisa retorcida, recogió sus libros y su varita y la siguió sin decir nada.


End file.
